Portals
by Christine317
Summary: Christine, and her friend VJ, aren't your avarge teenagers. They are the school nerds, with straight A's. Both love science, but have no 'logical' explanation for what is about to happen to them. Neither of them ever expected to run into ther favorite characters from cars 2! What will happen? Read and find out...! Humanized
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: class

_**AN: this story doesn't relate to my other one's, Other than my OC, Christine Collin. Valencia, is VJ DA DJ, who wanted to be in the story. :) so enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV <strong>

I walked down the high schools hallways, my closest friend and 'study student', Valencia, walking next to me. Me, being the nerd I am, and Valencia being the nerd she is, we're always talking about something that doesn't exist.

We both have big black framed nerd glasses! You know...the ones with popped out lenses, and a price of white duck tape around the center. We figured, if you are nerd, you might as well look like one.

I'm good at mostly everything, and oddly,... math! VJ, I call her, wanted me to help her with math, and I was doing just that! We both hade good grades, mine being straight A's, VJ's being mostly B's, but her grades are almost all A's now with the help.

"Oh come on...he's hot! And you know it!" She laughed.

I laughed too, " you and your Leland turbo fantaces!" I smiled, " geeez! Your worse than me and my rod redline fantaces!" I chuckled.

"I am not!" She chuckled back.

"Are too!"

"Am not!" She said, and be both snickered.

"Ok so...we're both equally crazy!" I said.

"Agreed" she smiled.

"Hey nerds! You losers!" A boy yelled as he walked by us, shoving me into VJ, and both of us into the lockers. Surprisingly, neither one of us dropped out books.

His name was Ryan, and he and his friends have been bullying us since school started almost 5 months ago.

I growled and took a deep breath, then turned around, I had had it with him.

"Hey Ryan!..." He and his friends turned to face me, "Your just jealous because you know that we're smarter than you! We'll go to college, and get successful jobs! You...?! Well you'll be a low life bum on the streets!" I yelled at him.

He looked hurt, but turned, walking away, "humph!" I muttered, then looked back over at VJ.

"What was that!?" She asked surprised.

"I just...couldn't take it anymore and...snapped!" I shrugged, " it's nothin!"

"Ok!...ah man!" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I hate this class! It's math. It's not the class itself, it's the people in it!" She sighed.

"I have that class with you now! So your good!" I smiled, "now...I have an idea! You walk in first, and I'll follow." I said.

"Y..you sure?" She asked shyly.

"Yea, just go!" I said, and VJ entered the room.

"Hey nerd! Those new glasses!" A voice said.

"I think she's too smart to hear us!" Another said.

"Yep! Those are defiantly new glasses! I can tell because her face is old!" Another voice said, followed by laughter.

I growled, and walked in! " HEY!" I yelled, the laughing stopped.

"Your all just jealous because you know we're better... And smarter that you'll ever be! Shame on you!" I said, taking my seat next to VJ. They all snickered at me and I growled.

Then the teacher, miss. Davis, walked in, and class started. "Today class... We will be learning the..." The teachers voice faded out of my mind as I talked to VJ.

"Look what I got!" She said showing me her iPhone, "another Leland turbo wallpaper! This one winks at me!" She sighed, and staired off into space, looking at her phone.

"We'll then... Look at mine.." I showed her my iPhone with a smile.

She looked up at it, "Another rod redline wallpaper! Why am I not surprised!" She giggled, so did I.

"Rod's sexy!" I said randomly, looking at the picture.

She looked up from her wallpaper again, "Uh uuu...Leland's sexier!" She said.

I scoffed playfully, " is not!" I snickered.

"Is t..." She got interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss. Christine and Miss. Valencia, can you solve this problem?" She asked us, the class ooooooooo'd us.

I looked at VJ, and she looked nervously back at me. All the students around us, were looking at us smugly.

I slipped my iPhone back in my pocket,"I'll do it!" I said, then stood up, walking to the front of the room.

I glanced at the advanced problem written across the blackboard. I quickly thought through it then looked at the teacher.

"Can you solve this problem?!" Miss. Davis asked smugly.

"Can I have the chalk?" I asked, and she reluctantly handed it to me.

I quickly worked out the problem, and wrote down the answer, circling it, in about 5 seconds.

I then handed the chalk back to the teacher," done!" I said with a grin.

"Why...t...that's right!" Miss. Davis said surprised.

The class was dead silent, " well... Pay attention!" The teacher said, sending me back to my seat.

Now it was my turn to have a smug smile.

"How did you do that?! Were you even listening to what she said?!" VJ asked.

"no, I wasn't listening! But that problem was so easy!" I shrugged.

"You can't be smart! Your blonde!" A kid said when the teacher wasn't looking.

I glared at the kid, " excuse me?!" I asked darkly.

He quickly turned away, " that's what I thought!" I muttered loud enough for him to hear me.

About 20 minutes later, the bell rang! We left class, talking about rod and Leland throughout the day. Eventually, school was out, and thankfully... It was Friday.

When we went to walk home, it was raining. I didn't care, and neither did VJ. We just walked through it, that is until we heard yelling.

"Hey losers! Have to walk in the rain hua?" Ryan laughed out a bus window.

"Jealous Hippocrates!" I yelled shaking my fist.

I heard laughter, "look out chris..." VJ yelled to me.

A car drove by us, purposely hitting a puddle. I quickly pulled out my umbrella, and opened it, VJ stood behind me. Mud splashed on and soaked my umbrella, but not us.( I know what you are thinking..! Why didn't she use the umbrella? Well...they like the rain, and since its Friday, they don't care:))

I slowly lowered it, and looked at it, " yuck! I know i'm a tomboy, but still!" I said.

VJ chuckled, " nice save there! Thanks!"

"No prob...lem..." I let my sentence fall as I cocked my head sideways, looking up, folding my umbrella back up.

"What are you looking a..." Her sentence fell to when she looked up.

There in the sky, were rings of different shades of blue, going outward. A vibration could be heard, slightly felt.

"What is that?" She asked frightened, I could tell because she grabbed my arm tight.

"More like what are 'those'! And...I don't know!" I paused looking up at the rings," they look like pulsating vibrations! Like what happens when a drop of water lands on the surface of more water!" I said smartly, tucking my umbrella back in the outside net pocket of my book bag. "but I wanna know what there origin is!" I said as I looked at a weird blue cylinder of light in the woods. The cylinder looked like is was spinning, " I have to know where it's coming from!" I said.

"Oh no! Not again! Last time you tried to explore something, you almost broke your arm!" VJ exclaimed, she pulled my arm, and turned around, dragging me.

"I did not d...ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I flew through the air, landing on my side, in a mud puddle.

"Agggggh..." I groaned, " VJ... You alright?" I asked.

"Y...yea! I...think so!" She replied, "what was that?"

I got up and helped her up, " I don't know! but i'm gonna find out! common!" I said, running toward the woods.

"Your kidding! Right chris...chris...?! Christine...wait!" She ran after me.

I ran to the place I saw the cylinder, VJ following close behind.

"Don't you e..." I cut her off.

"Shhhhhhh!... What's that?" I whispered, seeing two something's laying on the ground. I was sitting low on my feet, looking out from behind a tree.

"Oh god! It's aliens! Run!" VJ yelled, and went to run.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, " will you chill out! And I believe in aliens, but I don't think that what this is!" I said, as I took off my book bag, setting it on the ground.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked, as I walked toward the things laying on the ground.

She grabbed my wrist, " don't!" She begged.

"I'll be fine! You can stay there, but let me go!" I said, she obeyed, but decided to follow.

"Oh...shit! There people!" I said as I got closer. I turned to look at VJ, and she was unsure. On a side note, the rain had stopped.

I looked back at the people, one was an older man, maybe in his 50's?! And a female, probably in her 20's. I looked at the guy, and slowly bent down, kneeling on the ground.

I reached over the man, and put my first two fingers on his neck.

VJ walked up behind me, " what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Feeling for a...pulse!" I sighed, he hade a pulse, a strong one at that. I then felt the women's, hers was also strong, thankfully.

"A...a...um...chris?" VJ asked, panic suddenly in her voice.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

She pointed to the mans hip, "h...he...he has a gun!" She said, and backed up a bit, " why would be have a gun?!" She asked.

"I don't know, but..." I then heard a moan, " sir...are you ok?" I asked.

The man suddenly bolted upwards, throwing me. He quickly got up, pulled out his gun, and aimed it at me.

"Who are you?" He asked in a British accent.

I groaned, " my names Christine Collin!" I said.

"And her?" He asked.

"Her names Valencia! But I call her VJ!" I said sitting up, he lowered his gun.

"Where am I?" He asked, then looked at his hands, and dropped his gun, "WHAT AM I?" He panicked.

"Ummm...human!" I said, and slowly picked up his gun.

I stood up, and walked over to him, "here! Ya dropped this!" I handed it to him, he looked at me shocked but took it.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Finn...Finn McMissile!" He said, straightening out his shirt.

My mouth fell open, and so did VJ's, "ummm...aren't you a car?" I asked.

"I'm suppose to be...but...the portal I guess...made me...human!" He said, "I'm actually a..." I cut him off,

"A silverish colored Aston Martin! Yea I know!" I sighed.

He looked astounded," how did you know that?" He asked.

"Er... Long story!" I said.

"Who's this then?" VJ asked, pointing to the girl.

Finn gasped, " Holley!" He said, then ran over to her.

"Well...that answers that question!" I said.

She woke up, " Finn...Finn...where are we? What happened?" She asked, then saw us and looked at her hands, "what am I?" She asked.

"A human!" I said again, "and your suppose to be a purple jaguar right?" I scoffed.

"How..." She went to say, but Finn cut her off,

"She said it was a long story! Common!" He helped her up, and within the next few minutes, we all new one another.

Then out of no where...a vibrating sound rang out, and more blue rings. I looked around quickly, spotting another cylinder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: so how's chapter 1! if there are any errors, im sorry! my computer hates me right now! grrr...so...reviews? :3 <em>**


	2. Chapter 2: where are they coming from?

chapter 2: where are the coming from?!

**_AN: so the first chapter went well..., so here's the next one! :D_**

**_UnicornCake7890: thank you for reviewing! My character will become more nerdy/smart throughout the story. She is also a Tom boy, like me! :)_**

**_DancingKitKat: first off...thanks for the review, and second, I love your username! :) I think I might at a finnXholley scene in this story somewhere! *evil chuckle*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV <strong>

"Look" I almost shouted, " another one!" I picked up my book bag, and ran off, the other three close behind me. The rain had picked up again, and I nicely gave my muddy umbrella to Finn and Holley.

There was another blast, but no one fell down! I was prepared, so was VJ, and we told them. There on the ground was another person.

"I got it!" I said as I went to check on the person, that I soon realized was a guy, and he was..." On fire!" I almost yelled again, and rushed back to my bag.

I grabbed my water bottle and sprayed the guy with the water, dowsing, and putting out the small flames, even though it was raining. I put the bottle on the ground, and carefully bent over the guy. I went to reach across him to take his pulse, but he grabbed my ankle, and flipped me down! He used his body to keep me on the ground, then put a gun to my neck.

"Who are you and...what am I?" He asked.

"Sheesh...what's up with all the guns! I'm Christine Collin!" I answered, " and your a...human! Who are you!" I was afraid to ask.

"I'm rod...rod redline!" He answered, taking his gun away from me, and I chuckled nervously. My favorite fictional character was alive, and awkwardly enough, laying on top of me.

"Umm...can you get off me now!" I asked, and he let go.

"Yeah! Sorry, didn't mean to get you all muddy!" He said.

I laughed, " you didn't do that, I already was muddy!" I smiled.

"OH MY G..." VJ started in a high voice, but I cut her off,

"Can it! Don't start!" I said holding my hand out, trying not to smile. Ok confession time...he was hot! Even at a person! I tried my best not to blush.

VJ noticed my blush, then there was another set of vibrations.

"Ah...crap! Are you serious!?" I groaned,

" common!" I said, picking up my bottle and book bag!

I ran toward another blue cylinder, then the blast, only this time, the sound carried. It sounded like a big explosion.

We all ran toward it, and I stepped in the area I spotted it.

"That has to be Sid!" Holley said.

"Right!" I said under my breath, " common VJ!" I grappled her arm.

"Ouch...hey!" She yelled.

I walked up to Sid, and checked his pulse. When he woke up, he scurried backwards, up against a half burnt tree. He stared at us, then looked down at himself.

"Wh..." I cut him off,

"Your human! And my names Christine Collin! This here, " I said pointing to VJ, " is VJ! And I think you know Finn and Holley!"

"Finn...Holley! Where are we?!" He asked.

"Apparently Sid...we're in the ...'human' world!" Finn answered.

"Oh!" He said.

I walked up to him, and held out my hand, " need a hand?" I asked with a smile.

He looked at me unsure, but grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and he thanked me. Our problem know was...where in the heck were they going to stay. They don't have money, clothes, or food, they have nothing but what's on them.

"I...guess we could stay at my place!" I said with my arm behind my head, " my parents just can't know!" I shrugged.

"You know you dads gonna kill you.., right?" VJ said, half joking.

I sighed, "yeeeeeeeah! But I'll deal with that later! VJ?" I turned to her, " go get your camping tent! I got an idea!"

"What?! Why?!" She asked.

"Alright fine! Be back in a few!" She said, then walked toward her house.

"Tent?" Rod asked.

"Yea! Like camping! Only...it's gonna be in my back yard!" I chuckled oddly.

"Well...alright then!" Holley said, trying to tighten the mood.

Finn looked at me oddly, " what? It's the best thing I could think of! At least until I come up with a good excuse!" I shrugged.

Holley and Finn sat on a fallen tree, just talking. Sid...well...honestly, i don't know what he was doing. He was looking at his 'hands' like he wanted to dissect them or something. Rod stood next to me, and just stared at me.

I noticed, "what?" I asked shyly.

"Hua? Oh...nothing!" He said, quickly turning his attention off me.

I looked at him for a second, " stalker!" I grumbled.

"What?" He asked, hearing me.

"Stalker!" I said a bit louder, trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh geeez! No I'm not!" He argued with a chuckle.

"Well I..." I got interrupted by a bang, and intense red lights.

"What the hell?" Rod almost yelled, as we turned around to see a bright red cylinder!

"I...what is that?" I said, " it looks like...something out of a horror movie!"

Then there was a single gun shot, the bullet hit a tree next to rod.

"O...k!" I whispered.

Just then VJ got back, " ok Chris, the tents in your back yard! Just thou...ahhhhhh, what the freak was that?" She asked, as another bullet hit a tree.

"B...bullets!" I answered calmly.

"BULLETS! ARE YOU CRAZY!" She ducked.

One hit my right shoulder, "agggggggg" I groaned.

"Are you ok?" Rod asked.

"HIDE!" I said, everyone did, all but rod.

"Here ...Chris...take this!" He handed me his gun, which awkwardly enough, matched his blue and black jacket.

"Ummm...ok!" I said unsure, as VJ hid with me. Rod went off to hide as well. I took VJ's old jacket, and tied it tightly around my shoulder.

I heard male mumbling, in a ..."German accent?!" I raised an eyebrow, peaking out from behind a thick tree trunk, VJ holding my arm.

"Where did they run off to...?!" It muttered.

I saw more red flashes and heard more bangs. I stepped out, and aimed the gun at the back of the guys head.

"Who are you?" I asked as he turned around, pointing a gun back at me. "Drop you weapon!" I ordered.

"My name is professer Zandap! And I am...human...apparently!" He said in his, horrible if I might add, German accent, " now...you drop your weapon!"

I laughed, " why would I!" I said, then he pointed behind me, and I slightly turned.

I saw all the lemons from the movie...only now...they were people.

"because of them!" He said smiling evilly.

"Um...NO!" I said looking back at him, " I'm not gonna!"

He looked at me a minute, " I like your no quit attitude! Join me, and together we all c..." I cut him off.

"I will never join you! Or your sick plot!" I almost yelled.

"Fine then! "He said, and i put the gun down my jeans leg. And slowly went for my boots, grabbing sword handles.

"Shoot her!" He told them, and I pulled out my swords.

"You wanna play that game!? Then let's go!" I snarled, an odd darkness taking over me.

They backed off, dropping their guns and raising their hands," we surrender!" One said,"Don't hurt us!" Said another.

"Come on out guys!" I said, and the others walked out, slightly frightened. I put the swords back in my boots.

As soon as everyone was in view, there was another blue flash, and a horrendous BANG! Everyone fell, including me, and the 'lemons' quickly got up and scrambled away!

"Damn it!" Rod cursed.

"Lets go to my house now! Ok!" I said, they all nodded and followed. What we didn't see, was another blue cylinder deeper in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: sorry this is short, but...leave a review.. :3<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: sleepover?

chapter 3: sleepover?

**_AN: sorry for the wait, I've been busy, and time just got away from me. A few new characters come in this chapter! Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV <strong>

We all walked back to my house, through the woods, we were still in them. Darn you deep woods!

Leaves rustled and I turned, growling. I slowly reached for my sword handles.

"WHO'S THERE!" I yelled, the others watched as I attacked the bush( not with swords).

"D...Don't hurt me!" A voice cracked.

"I...who are you?" I asked.

"L...Leland...Leland turbo!...w...where am I? What am I?" He started to panic.

I heard a loud thump, and turned around to find its source. To my surprise, VJ had fainted. I laughed quietly to myself, "oh VJ" I snickered, as the others, actually Finn, picked her up.

I turned back to leland, " your human! And your in the human world! Need a hand?" I asked, holding my hand down toward him.

"Yeah thanks! I think I hurt my..." He started then paused,

I continued, "your...ankle!" I raised an eyebrow, helping him stand up, he nodded.

After I pulled him up, I helped him walk over to the others.

Finn looked shocked, " l...le...Leland? Your alive!"

"Y...yea...bearly! Those crazy lemons were gonna kill me!" He almost yelled.

"Yeah! Me too! They tried to blow me up!" Rod started to shout.

"They tried to..." Leland swallowed hard, his eyes growing wide,"...to crush me into a cube! But before I was...dead,...there was this blue flash,...then...now...I'm here!" Leland said, somewhat petrified.

"Well...lets go to my house and talk about all this! Common!" I said, as we started walking again. Finn carried VJ until she woke up.

"Hua? W...what happened?" She asked.

"VJ...ya fainted!" I said.

"W...wait why?" She asked me.

" because l...I'll tell ya later!" I said, and Finn put her down.

"Thanks!" VJ smiled at Finn.

"No problem!" He answered simply.

I kept carefully attention on VJ, to make sure she didn't see Leland. I walked next to her and kept her from looking at Leland, who Finn was now helping, until we got to my house. When we got there, and just before I knocked on the door, it flung open.

"CHRISTINE COLLIN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! IT'S ALMOST DARK AND..." My mom calmed down, " who are your friends?"

"Uuuuu...well...that's a long story!" I muttered, " can...they stay over?" I asked hopefully.

My mother sighed, " yeah... I guess,..." She paused and looked stern again, " but they stay in your room! They don't leave it! Understood!" She tried not to yell.

I swallowed, "y...yes mam.." I answered.

My moms mood changed, " oh...hi VJ! How are you?" She smiled.

"F...Fine miss Collin!" She answered feerfully.

"Would you like some cookies?" She asked VJ!

"N...no thank you! I'm fine!" VJ fake smiled.

"Ok..." She said, then got mean again, " NOW! GO TO YOU ROOM! AND DON'T COME OUT! AT ALL., TILL I SAY YOU CAN!" She yelled.

"Yes mam!" I yelled running past her and up the stairs, the others following close behind.

I ran up the hall, opened my door, let the others in and slammed it shut, locking it. My room was neon purple and black, its quite a large size room. I have two full sized beds on walls opposite from each other. I also have pictures I drew, and posters of most of all the cars charters on my walls. Err..that's gonna be awkward to explain.

I sighed sliding down the door, "why...me?" I asked quietly.

Rod walked over to me and sat next to me, putting an arm on my shoulder, "hey.. You'll be ok! Don't worry!" He hugged me.

"Y...you know...I never took you to be the kind of per...car...to be...understanding!" I sobbed a bit, looking up at him.

"Um...guys!" Sid Interrupted.

"What?" We all asked at once*creepy*.

"I...I think I have to pee!" He answered.

I face palmed, " the bathrooms across the hall!" I mumbled through my hand.

"Ok!" He answered unsure.

I got up and unlocked the door, and opened it. Sid took one step out, and my mom was in his face.

"And were do you think your going?" She asked.

"T...to the bathroom.." He answered shyly, not looking at my mom.

"No your not! Go back in that room!" She shoved him back in.

"Eeeeeee...that's just wrong!" Holley muttered.

Sid sat down in the corner if my room, and crossed his legs. The rest of us just talked until about 2 AM, and we would have talked longer if my mom hadn't barged in.

"GO TO BED! NOW!" She banged on the door, and I quickly shut off the light. I went to run back to my bed, but tripped over something, or rather someone.

"Ouch...oh! Sorry!" I said.

i was laying on top of someone, and i didn't know who, that is until a voice spoke.

"It's alright" the voice said, I recognized it.

"Rod!..." I was shocked, and I'm sure I was blushing(good thing it was dark in the room). "..I...I'm so...sor..." I got interrupted by my mom opening the door and flicking on the lights. But before she did, rod quickly rolled me off of him, and under the bed. I rolled under it, laying on the floor, watching the scene from under it.

"I SAID GO TO BED!" She yelled and slammed the door, knocking a few framed drawings off my wall. Let me explain that..., there not glass, so they're not broken.

"Sheese!" Holley gasped, " she's...just...wow!" She stuttered.

"Y...y...Ye...yeah!" Sid muttered, holding his breath.

I looked at him and made a disturbed face, and sighed. I reached further under my bed, still laying on the floor, and pulled out an old water bottle.

I shimmied out from under the bed, stood up, and sighed again, face palming myself *again*,

"Here!" I handed Sid the bottle.

He looked at me oddly, I groaned, " ya pee in the bottle! And thrust me,...your a guy! It's easier for you!" I frowned.

My mom never let me out of my room, and disgustingly, I had to pee in a bottle, or something similar. If I even left my room for something, I'd get yelled at. I always thought, and still think, 'at least she doesn't beat me!'

I sighed and we all turned away as Sid peed in the bottle. Finn looked uncomfortable with the whole situation, Holley was whistling to cover up the sound of the pee hitting the bottle, rod was just staring at me, and I was trying to block it all out!

" And I should have mentioned this sooner, but...I'm adopted!" I said randomly.

"That...explains a lot!" Leland said, " now...even if we have to pee...we can't leave your room?" He asked.

I sighed, "yup! Life sucks!" I said plopping down on 'my' bed.

"I'm almost positive we all have to use the loo!" Holley said honestly with a shrug! Everyone nodded, well all but me.

"Oh...for now!...boys over on that side of the room...Holley...you come over here with me!" I divided the room.

"Ok...there's no 'halfs' but do try and sleep on that side of the room. My 'mom' will freak out!" I said seriously.

"Right!" That all said at once.

"Errrrrr...stop doing that!" I grumbled, putting a pillow over my face.

"Wha...oh! That talking thing! Got it!" Sid said.

"Yea! Night guys!" I said muffled under the pillow.

"Night!" They all said at once.

I ignored it, and quickly fell asleep. I didn't care that I was covered in mud, or still had make-up on, I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: so...another chapter! Not ending in a cliffy this time...your welcome! :) reviews :3<em>**


	4. Chapter 4: chapter 4

chapter 4: chapter 4

**_AN: sorry this has taken so long, and I'm sorry it's short. I have been, and still am very busy. My dad is having a hip replacement surgery tomorrow, so..! Enjoy this anyway..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV <strong>

I woke up to an arm around my waist, and it wasn't mine.

"Hua?" I said to myself, and slightly rolled over to see who it was.

I did, yet didn't, expect this. Rod was sleeping with his left arm on my waist, and was in the bed next to me.

"Agggggggggh..." I screamed, falling off the bed.

Rod slept on, I sighed, that...was awkward? Or...was it ..."awesome!" I drooled,

But stopped when I heard someone yawn.

"VJ!" I said.

"Mor...ohh ohhhh...what did u wanna tell me yesterday?" She asked.

I sighed, putting my fingers on my nose to massage it, and pointed to where Leland was sleeping.

"What?" She asked

"Leland...Leland turbo!" As soon as I said that, she jumped on the other bed as quick as lightning. She sat over Leland and just watched him.

"His snore is adorable!" She cuddled her hands.

I scoffed, then smiled, "wake them all up! We gotta jet!" I told VJ.

Sid jumped up, " jet!...who said jet!?" He rambled.

I face palmed again, "never mind!" I said through my hand.

'Why me!' I thought.

"Hi!" VJ said as Leland woke up. She was Was sitting over him, with one leg on each side, like riding a horse.

"What the...agggg! What are you doing!" He freaked out.

"Hi!" VJ said again, the biggest smile across her face.

"H..hello!" He replied, " please get off me, your freaking me out!"

VJ frowned, "fine.." She climbed off him.

"Thank you! And...what's you name?" He asked.

"Valencia!...but just call me VJ!" She said all flirty, waving her hand out like a princess.

I groaned, " come on!...lets get outta here before..."

I was Interrupted by my door slamming open to show my dad standing there, I gulped.

"CHRISTINE MERIE..COLLIN!...YO..YOU...R...IM BIAG...throaphel..." He slurred drunkly, then charged toward me!

I shrieked, and ran over behind rod, " save me hero!" I whispered to him.

"W...what?" Rod asked, then saw my adoptive dad charging toward me and him.

"Sir...I advise you to stop!" Rod held out his hand, my dad scowled.

"Y...ou thhinkk .ya...s..oo...cool!" He slurred again, then attacked rod.

He grappled my dad, rod sad on my dads chest so he wouldn't move.

"All right...we're leaving! Christine.." He looked at me cowering, " you are coming with us! No exceptions!" He then punched and nocked out my dad.

He told me to pack all my belongings, which wasn't that much. I packed about three suit casses, one full of clothes, another full of my make-up, straightener ect., And last one full of all my nick knacks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: so...I couldn't sleep, and I haven't updated in a while, so, yeah. That and I can't sleep Because my dads surgery tomorrow. <em>**


	5. Chapter 5: run away

chapter 5: run away

**_AN: sorry it's been awhile. Enjoy it anyway..:D _**

* * *

><p><em>Guest: my dad is doing great, and hopefully on his way to a speedy recovery. Thank you for the wished luck ;). I swear I saw a guardian angel fly by the hospital room widow, I swear I did.<em>

_DancingKitKat: as I said to the above person, (just read the one above :P). _

_Mrs. Turbo319: lol. From what I know about you, he probably would. XD_

_Disneyfreak14: I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, so sorry for that. :/ _

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV <strong>

Rod and the others helped me with the suit cases, I didn't have carry one. Finn, Sid, and Leland carried them, Sid didn't look too happy about it. Rod was pulling me by my hand, leading me down the stairs swiftly.

"We're getting you out of here!" He whispered to me.

Just then, right before we got to the front door, my mom stepped in, and blocked it. "Where do you think your going?!" She asked angrily.

I went to answer but rod stepped in, " she's coming with us! We need her to help us get back home!" He improvised.

"I'm sorry, but my daughter will be doing no such thing!" She said back.

"Yes she is! And I assure you, you can't stop me!" Rod spat back.

My mom grabbed my wrist, and I grabbed rods arm and screamed. "I'm sorry...adoptive mother!" I then kicked her in the stomach, elbowed her head, and she fell the the floor with a heavy thud.

Got that women was fat! She's like the witch from Hansel and gretol, she's fat cause she adopts kids, then eats them! That explains why I gained 20 pounds since they adopted me a month ago!

The others looked at me strangely, " what?...I lived in New York! I'm not as innocent as I look..." I said smugly.

"I can see...wait!...you can fight?" Rod smiled.

"Are you kidding...I could beat you all at once!" I bragged, " Not that I want to!" I added with a nervous smile.

Rod smiled wide, " I'll take you up on that offer later!"

I laughed awkwardly, trying to hide my blush. 'Even as a human he was 'hot'! Why me,?!' I thought as I opened the front door.

* * *

><p><strong><em> AN: sorry this is short. I'll try update again soon I swear... Reviews..? :3 Peace out. Chris<em>**


	6. Chapter 6:The minny van

chapter 6: the minny van

_**AN: I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. :D **_

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV<strong>

We all ran out the door, and went over to VJ's house. She gathered her things, and we took or rather borrowed, her moms money.

"Lets go le.." She said happily, Leland made an odd face, I held back a laugh. Her and my obsessions are so unhealthy.

We all walked to the nearest car rental place, and rented a...well...after arguing over it, a Chrysler town and country van. To Finn, well,...it was a minny van.

"I am NOT driving a minivan!" Finn crossed his arms, so did Leland.

I laughed, " fine...then...what about you sid?" I asked.

"Uuuu...yeah...no way! I only fly." He frowned.

"Don't look at me chris, I'm not old enough to drive!" VJ put her hands up in defense.

I groaned, " fine! I'll drive. Ya bunch of Babies. It's just a minivan, sheesh." I got in the drivers seat,started the van, rolled down my window, and turned off the van again. I looked at them through the open window, " ya commin or what?" I asked.

"Fine.." Finn grumbled, and went for the passenger door.

I noticed and locked the doors, " uh uh uhhh...VJ is sitting up here. Not you" I chuckled, " no drivey.,...no picky your seat." I laughed.

Finn rolled his eyes angrily, but smiled slightly. "YAY! SHOT GUN! " VJ yelled, then got sad, "hey..Chris?" She asked through the window in a whisper.

"What?" I whispered back.

"C...can I sit in the back. You know...with Leland." She blushed.

I playfully rolled my eyes, " fine. But...who's gonna get shot gun?" I asked, VJ gasped quietly.

"What now?" I chuckled, she just smiled smugly.

" and my obsessions are unhealthy. Girl...so are yours." She motioned behind me with a chuckle.

"Really? I'm not gonna fall for t...th...th..." I turned to see rod sitting in the passenger seat, smiling at me. 'If I have to sit next to him, I'm so gonna have a fangirl meltdown!' I thought.

I stared at him speechlessly, my mouth hanging open slightly, 'oh...those sparkling blue eyes. I can see he doesn't like to smile, but when he dose, I feel like my heart will melt.' I thought to myself dreamily.

I didn't realize that I had been staring so long, " what? Do I have something on my face?" He asked kindly.

I shook off my thoughts, " n..no...s...sorry." I stuttered, turning back to a smiling VJ, " you know...I so hate you right now." I said jokingly.

"Ya gotta love meh..." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I smiled a bit, " grow up, and get in. Before I leave without you." I laughed.

"Fine." She giggled, opening the door behind me, "hey Leland." She said cheerfully, sitting down next to him.

I groaned under my breath, " lets get this over with." I said, turning the key in the ignition, the engine turned over and roared to life. 'This is going to be the longest car ride of my life' I thought.

"Uh...hi again." Leland said awkwardly.

We had been driving for about 10 minutes, then...things got awkward.

VJ spoke up randomly, and looked at Leland "Your sexy...you know that right?" She saidsubjectively.

I looked in the rear view mirror and grimaced, " oh brother. We haven't even been on the road for 15 minutes! Don't start this crap again. VJ...you seriously have to make him feel awkward? That's like me saying you have the worlds biggest crush on him." I smirked.

Her face turned a bright red, both from anger and embarrassment, " CHRIS... I could kill you!" She shouted.

My smile was still on my face, " no you can't. Ya love meh.." I calmly responded.

"You...like me?" Leland turned to VJ.

She nodded, " mmm huuu." Then a smile spread across her face. She jumped at Leland, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.

"Oh barf...will you two quit it!" I shouted back, trying to avoid looking in the mirror, " I'm trying to drive a car here!" I sighed.

"Yes. I agree. Barf.." Holley tried to hide her blush while looking at Finn. 'Wait! What?' I thought.

I looked at Finn in the mirror, " any comments mr. Spy guy?" I asked innocently.

"No! And don't call me that." He scowled.

"Yikes. Someone has the grumps." I said, everyone, but Finn, laughed.

"Is this now a comedy show?" Rod smirked, " because honestly... It's funny."

I tried my best not to look at him, " I think it has." I looked in the mirror again, and frowned, "VJ..., leave him alone for At least a second."

"No!" She giggled, " he's mine."

Rod laughed awkwardly, "so...how long is this trip again?"

"Ummm...well...according to the movie,..." I sighed, " the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

Everyone groaned except VJ, " yay...I get Leland all to myself for about a..." She shrugged, " a few days..." She hugged Leland.

"Uuu...VJ? Can...you...not...hug me...so...tight." Leland gasped, " I...can't...breath.." He struggled.

"Woops...sorry..." She lightened her grip, " Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!" She chanted.

"Uuuggggg..." I groaned, then turned to look at rod, " music?" I asked.

"Music! You read my mind." He smiled, I sighed but shook my head. 'Get a hold of yourself chris!' I mentally slapped myself, 'your driving a car for crying out loud. Focus on the road, not...that sexy hunky,...dreamy..!' I thought, starting to drool.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: just so you know...something dramatic happens in the next chapter. Reviews? :3<em>**


	7. Chapter 7:Accident

chapter 7: accident

_**AN: I was going to wait a big to post this chapter, but I need to catch up on updating. Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV<strong>

I was to busy drooling over rod to pay attention to the road, the next thing I know, I hear VJ scream.

"CHRIS! LOOK OUT!" VJ screamed, snapping me out of my daze.

"Hua...AHHHHHHHHH...!" I swerved, the car skid sideways into a tree, in a small ditch on the side of the road. Only my window shattered.

"Uuuuuuuu..." I moaned, lifting up my head,..." I..Is... ...everyone...alright?" I asked, and quickly turned off the car.

"I'm fine." Finn said, " I...just cut myself on something sharp. No big deal."

"I'm fine too. I think." Holley answered.

"How about you Sid?" I asked.

"Me? I'm peachy. Just...peachy." He answered a bit angry.

I looked over at rod, " you ok?" I asked, no answer. "R...Rod?" I asked, poking his shoulder.

He jumped up, " blaaaaaaaaaa,! " he yelled.

"AGGGGGGGGGG!" I screamed, then slugged him in the arm, " don't do that!" He just chuckled, I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled slightly. I looked in the rearview mirror, "you ok back there love birds?" I chuckled a bit, despite our situation.

"Fine!" VJ yelled, " how about you Leland?" She asked. Leland didn't answer. "CPR!" VJ yelled, kissing him, Leland jolted up.

"Ugggg...what happened?" He asked.

Everyone looked at me, I blushed a bit, trying to hide my face, and shame behind my hair, " I...crashed. I...I'm sorry."

"Wait...! Why?" finn asked.

"I...just ask VJ. She saw it, not me obviously." I crossed my arms, " wait! What did you see?"

"T...that!" She pointed out of her back window, on the passenger side.

For there, in the middle of the highway, was a white pick-up truck. It looked like it had been there for a while because there was rust on its doors,The windows were broken, the chassis looked burnt and was charred black, and glass was scattered around the truck. I sneered, " who in the hell would park in the middle of a...h...h...highway." I stuttered in fear.

"W...what is it?" VJ asked, picking up on my fear.

"T...there are no...t...travelers on this highway." I said.

"So." Sid said.

"So...isn't that...you know...odd?" I asked, everyone shrugged. "L...lets get out and look at the damage." I said quickly, " rod...can you help me out with fixing and pushing the car out of the ditch?" I asked.

"I...can try." He replied.

"Cool. Now...everyone out." I said.

A minute later, we were all out of the van. The damage wasn't that bad. The frame and wheel well needed to be pulled out in order for the van to drive.

"So...that's it?" Rod asked, "just pull that out and we can go?"

"Yup. Simple enough." I shrugged, rod looked at me weird, I sighed, " I like auto mechanics ok.." I blushed, " now...lets just fix this." I looked around quickly.

"What is it?" VJ asked.

"This...just doesn't feel right. I feel...like we're being...watched." I shivered, " something's not right."

"Oh please." Finn scoffed, " I will be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Me, VJ, and Holley look at one another, " TMI Finn." VJ said.

My eyes swelled with fear, " WAIT! Your not going alone! Take Leland and Sid with you and..." I swiftly looked around, " watch your back. I know something's wrong with this place." The three boys went Into the woods, rod stayed with me, and we walked over to the white pick-up truck.

"This thing is...well...it's old!" I exclaimed, "and burnt!.." I opened its drivers door. I screamed and clung to rod as a bloody, old, smelly, rotten, dead mans corps fell from the truck. I buried my face into Rod's chest as he hugged me.

"It's ok." He said, I looked up at him.

He smiled, I chuckled awkwardly, " sorry. I...just didn't expect a dead body to...!" Realization hit me,"We gotta get out of here.!"

I said, pulling away from rod, running back to the van, " OR WE COULD BE NEXT!" I yelled behind me to him.

Rod followed me, and we both went to fix the van. " ok,...PULL...!" I strained, " ...come...on!" We had been at this for five minutes.

"I don't think it's gonna budge." Rod frowned.

"Oh yes...it...is...ugggg..." The fender popped out with a tremendous thud, and I landed hard on my but, " Fuck!.. ...ouch..."

"Here...let me help you." Rod reached his hand down toward me, I looked up at him. 'Oh...oh those eyes...NO!' I mentally slapped myself.

I grabbed his hand, " thanks." I said.

"No problem. Looks like you fixed the car. now...how do we get it out of the ditch?" Rod asked.

I smirked, " easy. We all push it. I'll be in front on the drivers side, you on the passenger side, and the rest behind." I suggested.

"Actually...that's not a bad idea." Rod smiled.

"AGGGGGGG...IT'S STALKER SIDDLEY." Sid screamed, running out of the woods waving his hands frantically. Finn and Leland ran quickly behind him, the same frightened expressions apon their faces.

"Calm down! What happened?!" I asked.

"W...we...s...saw..." Leland panted, "s...*pant*...something...in...*pant*..."

"...the...woods!" Finn finished.

"What was in the woods now?" VJ asked.

"Never mind that! Lets just get the hell out of here." I panicked, " everyone, help me push the car out of the ditch. VJ, Sid, Holley, leland, and Finn, you get behind the car and push it. Rod and I will pull it from the front sides. Got it...go!" I almost yelled.

"There is no way I'm g..." Finn started, I cut him off.

"NO ARGUING DAMMIT. JUST FUCKING DO IT!" I yelled, "NOW!" Finn said nothing, and we all got into our positions, " PUSH!" I yelled, we all pushed, " HARDER!" I said then blushed. 'I had to use that word' I thought mentally. The car creaked and groaned, but rolled back up onto the road. We all breathed in a few heavy breaths, and sighed in relief.

"Only one thing left to do." I said.

"And what would that be?" VJ asked.

"Like dua! Make sure nothing happened to the fuel or break lines. Don't have any fluids leaking, or any damaged parts." I said, matter of fact. Everyone starred at me speechlessly, " it's basic auto mechanics. Come on!" I sighed, " just...give me a second." I quickly crawled under the car, " alright so...the fuel is fine. So's the break. And...well...nothing's leaking. We're good to go." I shimmed out from under the car with a thumbs up.

Just them, leaves started rustling and VJ screamed, " I SAW SOMETHING! I SAW SOMETHING!" She freaked.

"IT'S STALKER SIDDLEY!" Sid screamed.

"What's that?" VJ asked. "Just...get in. We're leaving..." I got in the drives seat, and the engine started without problem.

"I'll tell you later." Sid told her.

Everyone piled in, VJ suddenly spoke up.." C...C...Chris..?!" VJ panicked.

"W..what?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"WHAT HE HELL IS THAT!?" VJ screamed, pointing at something walking out of the woods. This..'creature'...was ugly...old...and, " ...IT HAS A KNIFE!" VJ yelled, " STEP ON IT!" I obeyed without argument, flung the car in a 180, and flew back the way we came.

"I don't know what the hell that thing was...but...is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yes. but We won't be if you drive." Finn sneared.

"Oh...shut up. I...have a good reason for being distracted." I blushed.

"Mmm hmmmm..." VJ smiled.

"Can it VJ!" I glared at her In the mirror.

"Well...what's the reason?" Rod asked me.

"Uuuummmmm..." I stuttered. 'Awww crap!' I mentally face palmed myself. "I...never mind. I...don't wanna talk about it." I blushed, my face almost completely red.

"Aw come on. You can tell us." Rod smiled.

I swear he knew it was him that was distracting me, " no...I really can't..." I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah Chris.! Why don't you tell rod what's distracting you." VJ said, then fell on the floor of the van, laughing Insanely.

I growled quietly, " can I just...aggggggg..." I pulled over the car with a swerve, VJ stopped laughing instantly. I turned back to look at Finn and VJ both, " VJ..." I scolded, she gulped, " look...just...stop. Please." She nodded. I turned to Finn, " and you...if you don't want me to drive, then you can drive. So...kindly shut up." Finn sat quietly, then gave me a serious look.

"Young lady. How dare you speak to me that way. Your 16 and I'm an adult." He scolded me back.

I put my hands on my head, " look...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all angry spazzy on you, but...I get that way sometimes. If I say stop it.., stop ." I sighed.

"I..I'm sorry Chris. I...shouldn't have gone over the deep end like that." VJ frowned.

"I'm sorry too." Finn said randomly.

"Alright then. Lets get out of..."I went to start the car, it wouldn't start, "...what!? Bbbb...but that's impossible." I gasped.

"Wait? The car won't start?" VJ asked.

I saw steam coming out slightly from under the hood, " Nope..." I sighed, " stay in the car." I informed the others and hit the switch to pop the hood, "Rod...you...with me." I said.

We both got out and walked to the front of the car, " alrighty...lets see what we have here." I opened the hood only to get a face full of steam and smoke, I coughed and swatted at the smoke. "Blllaaaa.. ... What the hell? How...agggggggg..." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Rod asked.

I looked at the engine, "the damn radiator overheated" I sighed, then walked back to the broken window, " hey. Any of you have a water bottle?" I asked.

"I do. Here." VJ handed me a half full water bottle.

"Thanks." I went to leave.

"Wait?" VJ said. I stopped, "what?"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The radiator over heated. That's what the water is for." I informed her, then walked back to the front of the car. I filled the radiator with the water, " there. You think that will...Rod?" I asked, he wasn't standing there, "Rod!?" I asked louder, my mind went into a panic, "ROD!" I yelled, " IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY."

VJ got out of the car, " Chris? What's wrong?" She hurried over to me.

"I..Rod...he just...I don't know where he went..he just...disappeared." I almost sobbed, then we all heard a gun shot.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled, rod came running out of the woods, firing his gun behind him.

"Ugggg..." He grunted stumbling backwards, " aggggggg..." He yelled firing his gun at the woods over and over.

"ROD?!" I ran over to him, falling on my knees. I looked over him. His blue suit was torn in places, so were his pants. His arm was bleeding, and he had a lot of prickers on him. I took my jacket off my waist and tied it around his arm.

"Oh god! What happened to you?" I looked at his sliced arm as I wrapped my jacket around it.

"That that...that thing! It...it had a knife." He said.

"It cut your arm!" I panicked.

"No..I cut it on a chain link fence when I jumped it. But..." leaves rustled, "agggggg..." He grunted again, firing his gun again.

"WOW."I said and Grabbed his gun from him, " calm down. Here...let me help you." I helped him up.

"That thing is coming back!" He shouted.

"Great. Now he's paranoid." Finn frowned.

"I AM NOT PARANOID!" Rod yelled.

"Finn, he's not paranoid. Remember, I saw it to." VJ defended rod. "Lets get far away from...h...h.." Finn stuttered.

Finns gaze passed to behind me, " ...W..What? I'm afraid to ask." I turned to look, I saw a knife glisten in the sun. "GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR!" I yelled. VJ, Finn, rod, and myself all got in, and I turned the key, " please..." I whispered, and the car roared to life, and I gunned it.

6 minutes down the road, back on the main highway, VJ said something.

"So...Sid? Who's stalker siddelay?" She asked.

Finn groaned, "not this again, "Sid...I saw it too, but...I highly doubt that's what it was."

"Wait...first off..," I turned to look slightly at rod, " why did you go into the woods in the first place?" I asked him, " and second..." I turned to Sid, " Sid...who is this stalker siddelay?. Rod...you answer first."

"Actually...that's simple. I heard leaves rustling, and I thought I saw a person. So naturally, I walked into the woods to see." He explained.

"And exactly what did you see?" I asked.

"A ...creature.. Actually two,..with knifes. They...chased me, so I opened fire." He answered, and grunted, " damn fence." He muttered, clutching his bloody forearm.

I grimaced and sighed, " your turn Sid. Tell me and VJ who stalker siddelay is."

"Well...he's like my twin or shadow, but...evil. He's immortal, and He wants to kill me, and anyone else I hang out with." Sid said nervously.

"Great.." I said sarcastically, " someone else who wants to kill us..! Anyone else wanna kill us while there at it?" I mocked.

A bullet flew into VJ's back window, shattering it, she screamed.

"What...the..?" I looked in my drives side mirror, and there was a black SUV following us, " guys...we got company!" I said blankly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: cliffy...0.0 So the part about the abandon highway they get on, and the accident they have, I pulled that out of a horror movie I saw once, called wrong turn. If you haven't seen It, there are a series of 5 of the movies, It is about cannibalistic trolls, who would make you crash, kill you, and eat you. Except we don't get caught. So...yeah. I'm sorry for all the mistakes in here, but the doc manger here on FFN is screwed up :( reviews? :3<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8:Trouble

chapter 8: trouble

_**AN: hears another chapter, it's a long one. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV<strong>

You had to jinx it didn't you!" VJ scoffed.

"Well...I...not now VJ.." I changed lanes to get around the car in front of me.

"Are we even sure that he's following us?" Holley asked.

The SUV did the same as me, and was now behind me again. I moved over another lane a second time, the SUV did the same again. "Yup...he's following us!" I said, another shot was heard along with the passenger side mirror shattering.

"Why?" VJ moaned slamming her head into the seat, "hug me Leland." She clung to Leland, and he slightly smiled hugging her back.

An evil smirk crossed my face, rod noticed. "Your...not going to do what I think you are, are you?" He asked, with a bit of a smile.

"Oh yeah...I've always wanted to try this!...Buckle up everyone. We gonna loose this guy!" I yelled, " then...go to a friend of mine I knew back when I was on orphan. He specializes in tuning cars." I said, "now...hold on tight!" I hit the gas and weaved around the cars on the highway, horns honked at me. I went for the radio, and turned it on. Britney Spears, do somthin' had just started playing.

_-Do you feel this_

_I know you feel this_

_Are You ready?_

_I dont think so-_

I swerved to ovoid the car in front of me, VJ clung to leland for dear life.

_-Somebody give me my truck_

_So I can ride on the clouds_

_So I can turn up the bass like...-_

"Aggggg..."I groaned turning the wheel at a high speed to ovoid another car.

_-Somebody pass my guitar_

_So I can look like a star_

_And spend this cash like...-_

"CHRIS!FOR HEAVENS SAKE...SLOW DOWN!" VJ yelled over the music.

"I can't! If I do...They'll get us." I swerved again.

_-Whatchu gonna do when the croud goes Ayo?_

_Why you standin' on the wall,_

_Music startin' everywhere_

_So why dont you just move along!-_

"HANG ON!" I yelled swerving off the highway onto an exit ramp, the tires squealed, and SUV still following me.

_-I see you lookin at me_

_Like I'm some kind of freak_

_Get up out of your seat_

_Why dont you do somethin'?_

_I see you lookin' at me_

_Like I got what you need_

_Get up out of your seat,_

_Why dont you do somethin'?-_

I ran about 4 red lights in a row, making 180 sliding turns.

_-Now you all in my grill_

_Cause I say what I feel_

_Only rock to what's real_

_Baby bump bump_

_But I can't do that with you_

_Only here with my crew_

_I can roll if you can_

_Dont be a punk punk-_

I swerved more, " I think I'm gonna be sick" Sid muttered.

"Me too." Rod said.

"You guys arn't..." I grunted, "...helping.." I swerved.

_-Whatchu gonna do when the croud goes Ayo?_

_Why you standin' on the wall?_

_Music startin' everywhere_

_So why dont you just move along?-_

"stop...! Chris...stop ..the...ca..." Sid puked, some hit me and the dash. I groaned, 'ewww..' I thought, but focused on the situation.

" do you know...I have to pee so bad right now...but," I swerved again for the umpteenth time, "...I can't just stop." The song continued

_-Na nananananana_

_Uh!_

_Na nananananananana-_

The SUV pulled up next to me, ramming into me. I pushed back, "nothing like tradin' paint hua, ya bastards!" I yelled out my broken window.

The SUV rolled down its windows, " those spies our ours, and so's the world. You cannot stop us little girl!" He yelled out to me.

I growled, "Don't you dare call me a little girl, and just who in the hell do you think you are?" I sneared.

"Grem!" He smiled, and pushed into my car again, " give up!"

I recognized the name, "NEVER YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH, PUSSY, LEMON!" I yelled back, shoving the SUV over, speeding off.

_-I see you lookin' over here_

_Cant you tell I'm havin' fun_

_If you care like I know_

_You would stop starrin' at us_

_And get your own space_

_And do somethin'-_

I smirked, " TAKE THIS!" I swerved down an ally, the suv drive right by it.

_-Fuck!_

_Do Somethin'_

_Ow!_

_Why dont you do somethin'?-_

**End of song**

I hit the breaks. The car skidded and squealed to a sudden stop. I turned off the car and turned to look at rod, then at the others. The first thing I noticed was Sid and the floor covered in puke.

"Sid?! What the hell." I asked oddly.

"S..sorry.." He answered like a scolded kid.

I sighed, " everyone alright? Because I know this van's not!" I laughed slightly. Just at that moment I looked over at rod, " you alright?" I asked, rod puked. A good amount of it landing on me, almost soaking me. I jumped over a bit, " you too?! God! I'm never taking you guys on a roller coaster." I face palmed myself.

Rod looked over at me and noticed

the puke on me, " oh god! Christine...I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me!"

I smirked, " don't worry, it's fine. And...I'm nog going to kill you, and there is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you." I stared at him dreamily.

"Umm...earth it Christine..." Rod waved his hand in front of my face.

I came back to reality, " hua...what?" I shook my head.

"Do you need a tissue Chris?" VJ asked stifling a laugh.

"No. wait...W..why?" I asked her.

"Cause your drooling!" She burst out laughing, so did Leland, Sid, and Holley. Finn just chuckled.

I turned around in my seat and looked at the steering wheel, my face as red as it has ever been. I glanced over at rod, he was smiling, and my face only got redder. I sighed, " fine...ya got me VJ. Are you going to make me confess now?!" I asked with a bit too much venom in my voice.

She picked it up, " n...n...no..." She stuttered.

I started the car up, it sounded horrible, " good thing my friend lives in this town. We could really use his help." I muttered.

"Yeah..." Rod agreed with an odd tone, I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked shyly.

"Nothing...just...nevermind.." I put the car in reverse, and backed out of the ally.

"So this friend of yours..."rod began to ask, I butted in.

"He'

s about 20. I grew up with him in that hell hole of an orphanage I was in. We kept in contact, with letters. He sent me his address just after he was adopted. After that...well...I stopped getting letters." I frowned, " he was my only friend then." I explained on the way there.

We pulled up to his house, " well...this is it. VJ...you with me. The rest of you stay in the car." I got out, VJ behind me,, and we walked up the steps to the porch

.

The house was big and rather fancy looking. I sighed deeply and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened to revile a tall women in a pale yellow dress, maybe in her early 40's.

"Hello." She sad.

"Hi..." I said shyly, " is Travis home?" I asked.

"Travis...!" She said, " ummm...who are you?"

"I'm Christine Collin. I...was a friend of Travis's from the orphanage. He sent me letters, he was my only friend." I sniffled a bit, " is he home?"

"Y...yes." She turned around, " TRAVIS!... SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" She yelled back into the house, then turned to me once more, " just a minute dear."

"Ok.." I said quietly.

"What is it mom...I'm busy ...making something" I could hear the despair in his voice, " More like upgrading." He corrected himself sadly.

"Travis...sweat heart...it's that girl you told me about, she's here." I heard her whisper to him.

"What?" He said and I heard him run to the door, " c..Christine?"

"Hi.." I said.

"Oh my god. It really is you!

You've grown up so much, I barely recognize you. It's so good to see you..." He went to hug me, but I backed up, he looked hurt.

"I'd love to give you a hug, but...my friends kinda got car sick, and...well..." I gestured to myself, " some got on me."

"Oh. Well...what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well..." I looked back at the van, " I need your help.."

He looked too, " no problem. But...have something better for you." He smiled wide.

" What?! Travis?!..." I shuttered, he pulled me into the house, I pulled VJ.

We got to a wooden door and he stopped, " I made you something I know you will love. I just...didn't know how I was going to get it to you. But now..." He opened the door and I gasped.

When he opened the door, sitting in the garage was a black dodge challenger with purple rims, and purple neon under lights. It also had a purple border around the bottom and over the wheels. Purple flames ran down its sides, black flames encased in the purple ones, and my same tattoo of two stars on its left side, right above the rear wheel, just like me.

"You didn't! OH MY GOD!" I freaked out, " y...you remembered.." I sighed, " man..you gonna make me cry."

"What is ...wow." VJ saw it.

"This isn't just a car either. It's advanced, and lots of tech has been put into it." He informed me.

"Like what?" I asked, running my hand smoothly over its hood.

"For one thing, it has advanced capabilities!" He said, " it has a maximum, top speed of 400, and...it's tires can't be deflated by anything." He smiled triumphantly. He walked up to me, handing me the keys, " and now...it's yours."

"Wow. You did this ...for me? I can't believe this." I suddenly remembered my situation, " look...I have about..." I mentally counted, " 6 people with me, and...we're in a bit of trouble." I said.

"What...kind of trouble?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Umm.. I'm trying to help some friends get back home. There from another dimension, and people trying to kill them in they're world, followed them into ours."

"And...how many are from the other dimension?" He asked.

"5 of them. She and myself belong here." I gestured to VJ and myself, " there from...the cars world, like Disney cars 2."

He laughed, " wow. You..." He started to mock, then he was shocked, " wait! Your not kidding are you?" I shook my head no, " your serious!" I nodded yes.

"They are! It's Finn, Holley, Sid, Leland, and..Rod." I said.

"Damn! That's incredible!" He exclaimed.

"I know! But I need your help." I frowned .

"This car is yours. I'm sure you can all fit." He smiled.

"But...how?" I asked.

"Did you notice that the car is a bit longer?" I then nodded yes a bit, "it can seat 8, you'll have room." He went to hug me again, I put up my hands.

"No. Remember, the puke." I said.

"Worth it!" He picked me up in a big hug and spun me around.

I laughed, " ok...stop now."I

smiled at him as he put me down, " thank you, for everything."

"No problem. Now...go before I'm caught helping you." He chuckled.

"Gotcha. VJ...go get the others ok?" I asked her.

"Yup. On it." She ran off.

Travis opened up the main outside garage door, everyone was standing on the other side, there mouths hanging open.

"Well...what do ya think? Looks like I got a car." i smiled and posed.

Rod whistled, " nice. Now...don't reck it like the van." He chuckled.

"That...is impossible...right Travis?" I smirked.

"Right. This car is one of a kind, nothing can damage it." Travis answered.

"Lets go. Finn, Sid and holly, i want you in the second set of back seats. Leland and VJ, you get the first back row of seats, and rod, your in the passenger seat. I'm driving, Everyone in." I ordered.

They all got in, I thanked Travis again, " here." I said handing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"My number. So we can still talk." I smiled, " and...can you do me a favor?" I pleaded.

"What is is?" He asked with a smile.

I handed him the keys to the van, " can you return the van to the rental place? Or keep it if you want. I don't care."

"I...think i'll keep it. You...never know when you'll need a car." He smiled, hugging me normally.

I got in any started the new car, the engine roared powerfully. 'Wow' I thought. I revved it a few times, enjoying the sound it created. I rolled down the window and waved, hitting the road again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: so...no cliffy here,...yet. :3 reviews?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

chapter 9: Truth

_**AN: so...It has come to my attention that someone 'flamed?' Me(I think that's what it's called on here). Let me first off say, please...no flames. It you don't like my story, then don't read it or review it, no ones making you. Get a life and take your negative comments somewhere else, there not welcome here. Flames will be deleted. So...now that I got that out, and if you love this story :P...here's the next chapter. And to the guest/person who flamed me, well...I'm sorry you feel that way.**_

_**I do not own passenger by britney spears. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV <strong>

I looked in the rear view, "Sid?" I asked.

He looked up to meet my eyes in the mirror, "yeah?"

"If you puke in this car, I am literally going to kill you! I'm serious." I then turned to look at rod," same to you. Except...I won't kill you, I'll just make you pay." I smiled.

We talked a while, then, we all became Hungary, "were should we stop for food?" I asked.

"That's your call. Your driving." Rod answered.

"Well...I don't care where we go. Someone shoot me some ideas. It's..." I looked at the clock, " 7:30, and you guys haven't eaten a single thing since we left VJ's house this morning at about 6." I realized, " ideas people."

"Well...I don't know any restaurants in your world..." Sid said, " none of us would."

"Point taken. VJ? Were do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Ruby Tuesdays!" She exclaimed without thought.

"Well...alright. Ruby Tuesdays it is then." I chuckled.

"YAY!" She screamed.

"VJ.." I laughed, " don't yell."

"Ok. Sorry." She apologized.

We drove on until we found a ruby Tuesdays. We all went into the restaurant, and got a big table. Finn sat between Leland and Sid. VJ sat next to Leland, and Holley sat next to Sid. I sat between VJ and...rod. We were pretty crammed into the round booth table. Oddly, VJ and I had to explain to them how to eat food, which was a tad awkward.

"So..." I said to rod, blushing a bit.

"So..." He smiled back.

"where are we going to stay tonight?" VJ asked suddenly, looking at me.

'We don't have money for a hotel' I thought. "Don't worry about it. We don't have money for a hotel, so...I'll just drive. You guys can all sleep." I sighed.

"Chris! You can't do that! Not all night!" VJ grabbed my arm.

"I don't exactly have a choice do I. Plus...none of you are driving my new car." I smiled wide, "...and I'm not tired yet. You know me VJ, I'm an all-nighter kind of person." I reassured her.

She sighed, " if you say so chris." She turned away letting go of my arm.

I looked at rod, he looked at me with a 'really' type of frown, " w...what? What did I do?" I asked.

"Christine...your not going to drive all night. Not all by yourself." He smiled, " I'll stay up too, just to be safe."

He smiled.

I smiled back, 'oh his smile...' I sighed mentally, 'he's so dreamy...! At least I can concentrate on him now..' I dazed.

"Christine?" A voice asked.

I came back to my senses, " hua? What?" I asked.

"What do you want to order? Everyone else already did." VJ said.

I didn't even notice the waiter till now, "Umm...a cheeseburger, with a side of fries...and..." I thought, " ...a salad. Thanks." I told the waitress, then Sighed. "I think you and I have come here too much." I looked at VJ, she looked at me.

"Why?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because.." I sighed, " I know the menu by Heart."

VJ laughed, so did the others. Soon our food came, we ate quickly, paid, and hit the road again, it was about 9:30. The headlights beamed on the asphalt in front of me, like an endless road, that held me as a prisoner from sleep.

We talked for a while in the car, and I thought of something.

"Hey guys? Should I turn on the neons?" I smirked.

"Yeah!" VJ said.

I did, and the road around the car radiated the neon purple, reflecting it off the shiny black paint job of the car. Soon the soft glow of the lights, and the cool air blowing through the windows, made the others fall pray into the grasping hands of sleep, leaving me and rod alone in silence.

"So...what did VJ want you to confess earlier?" Rod asked, " I'm just curious. I swear I won't tell, and...their all asleep anyway. Please tell me." He smiled.

I sighed, " if you really must know..." My face turned a bit pink, "...it was about you." I felt sweat droplets on my forehead, " you were, and still are, my distraction."

"R...really. What could you possible..." He stopped and looked at my red face, " wait a minute."

"Oh geeez..." I muttered, " ...look. I..." I swallowed and took a deep breath, " I...I...Ilikeyou! ok." I said quickly, but rod understood what I said.

"Wait?! What?!" He asked shocked.

"I like you." I breathed, " I'm not exactly open with feelings as much as VJ back there." I sighed, pointing a thumb behind me, " but I'm as crazy about you, as she is about Leland. I just am...not that crazy. Meaning I'm not going to smuggle you to death." I chuckled.

"Wow..." He sighed.

"Well...the truth hade to come out sometime." I smiled slightly, " you hate me now don't you?" I asked looking out my window, still watching the road in front of me.

"No.." He turned away too, "...actually...just the opposite."

I turned to look at him, he turned and met my stair,"what... Exactly do you mean.?" I asked quietly.

"I mean...I...like you too. I...just didn't want to say anything." He smiled a bit, " your hot." He admitted shyly.

"You know..." I laughed, "..if I wasn't driving...I would so make-out with you right now." I chuckled nervously.

"Same here.." He laughed awkwardly.

"Music?" I asked.

"Music." He replied.

I turned on the radio, and filled the car with rock 'n' roll, keeping the volume low. Black Veil Brides, rebel love song, was playing(not writing out lyrics for this one, I'm too lazy:P) . We drove on without a word till about 3 am, rod had fallen asleep around 1:30 or so.

He jumped up, scaring me a bit, " how long was I out?" He asked.

"Well...since about 1:30, it's 3 now." I answered with a yawn.

"Christine..." He started, I but in.

"Can you just call me chris please. It sounds weird when I hear my full name." I chuckled tiredly.

"C..Chris?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Will you please let me drive for a while. You need some sleep." He said.

"Well..." I looked at him, then at the clock, and sighed, " alright...fine. But if you do anything to my car..." I let my sentence fall as I pulled over.

Rod and I switched places, and he drove back out onto the road. Just then, Britney Spears, passenger, began to play over the radio.

-I _can't let go of control_

_I can't let go and not know_

_Don't know the way you're heading me_

_One day at a time is all I need_

_There was a time without trust_

_There was a time without love_

_But it took you to show me_

_I could handover the keys oh-_

I smiled slightly to myself, 'he likes me too.' I thought as I looked out the window and up at the sky. I listened to the rhythm of the song, and my mind wrote lyrics.

'Oh the stars, there shinning so bright, just like my new life, this is a glorious night. Looking up, I see them twinkle, and I smile, knowing I'm gonna be alright' my mind sang. The song continued.

_-I'll let you lead the way now_

_'Cause I want you to take the wheel_

_I've never been a passenger though_

_I never knew how good it would feel_

_The road will twist and turn but_

_I know that I am in good hands_

_I've never been a passenger no_

_But we'll see more without a map_

_Without a map_

_Without a map_

_Without a map-_

I looked over at rod, he met my stair, "thanks." I sighed.

"No problem." He smiled warmly, looking back at the road.

_-So let's take a walk and get lost_

_Let's take a chance on finding us_

_I wanna see the world with you_

_Every step feels so brand new_

_It's hard to jump with no net_

_But I've jumped and got no regret_

_My co-pilot yeah that's right_

_Now I can just enjoy the ride-_

"Hua...this songs ironic in this situation." I said.

"How so?" Rod asked.

"Because I didn't want to give you the keys, and I haven't been a passenger in forever. See...ironic." I chuckled, he listened to the song closely.

_-I'll let you lead the way now_

_'Cause I want you to take the wheel_

_I've never been a passenger though_

_I never knew how good it would feel_

_The road will twist and turn but_

_I know that I am in good hands_

_I've never been a passenger no_

_But we'll see more without a map_

_Without a map_

_Without a map_

_Without a map-_

"Geeez...your right!" He chuckled, so did I. The song played on.

_-I know we're finally falling_

_'Cause I was giving you half now I'm all in_

_My hands in the air while you're drivin'_

_This is livin'_

_This is livin'_

_This is livin'_

_Yeah-_

"It is ironic hua?" Rod asked with a chuckle.

"Defiantly. It's almost like the radio knew. Kinda freaky." I yawned.

"Night Chris." Rod said in a whisper.

"Night rod." I mumbled.

_-I'll let you lead the way now_

_'Cause I want you to take the wheel_

_I've never been a passenger though_

_I never knew how good it would feel_

_The road will twist and turn but_

_I know that I am in good hands_

_I've never been a passenger no_

_But we'll see more without a map_

_Without a map_

_Without a map_

_Without a map-_

'I know I'm safe, I got no reason to be afraid, I know I'm in A good place' I sung mentally with the tempo of the song. I fell asleep just as the song ended, ' I got a smile across my face, yeah...I'm in a good place...' I thought, falling into the hands of sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: awwww...so they like each other, so...much...fluff! #derp reviews? :3 (no flames please, they will be deleted)<strong>_


End file.
